The blondes kite
by Deidei-chan111
Summary: This is the story of a mission gone wrong, ending in a death. Is Tobi crazy? Or does Deidara have trouble trusting? Alternate Universe. Shifts point-of-view in first few chapters. Rated T for cursing, blood/gore, and possible sexual elements.
1. Voices

**Ok, so this is my second story on here. Please R&R! Also if you want me to do any other Naruto themed stories just put it in a review! I don't care what you want in the story just something!**

Chapter one: Voices

The tired blond yawned as he took off his shirt to reveal a mouth sewn shut on his chest with writing around it. "Well, kohai, I'm going to bed. We've got to get up early tomorrow to keep moving for the mission, hm." Deidara murmured as he lay down next to the fire that Tobi, the raven haired one-eyed older male with an orange swirl mask on face had made.

"Ok, sempai, I'll keep first watch. I'll wake you when it's your turn." Tobi muttered as he sat down near the fire at a far enough distance away that the fire wouldn't lure him to sleep.

After a while Tobi heard some voices, a male and a female, coming from near the fire. He grew suspicious of the fire and investigated all around the fire. Finding nobody on the ground he climbed into a tree and looked around up there. But then he heard the voices again, definitely near the fire on the ground. Yet nobody was there, could he be mistaken?

"Yes…" A female voice said.

"So, it's a plan?" A male voice questioned.

"Yes, tomorrow night!" The female voice said excitedly.

"Who's there?" Tobi called out cautiously. He dropped down onto the ground from the tree. The voices stopped abruptly as if they had only just heard him. "Hello?" Tobi stammered in a frightened tone.

"I don't want to wait now!" The male voice suddenly bellowed.

"We have to! It won't work right now!" The female voice growled at the male voice.

"Who the hell is fucking there?" Tobi shouted. The voices continued to banter back and forth. When after ten minutes he got no answer Tobi concluded it could only be one thing…ghosts! "Shit! I have to wake Deidara-sempai and warn him, he's going to be so mad at me for waking him up!" Tobi thought. Tobi walked over to Deidara as he did the voices got closer and closer to him. Tobi froze in fear; this could be the voices of vengeful Uchihas coming after him!

"How about we do it now?" The male voice asked.

"Fine," The female voice replied. "On my count of three! Ok…one…two…THREE!" Shouted the female voice.

All of a sudden Deidara's arms were in the air moving around rapidly as if looking for something.

"Oh good, Deidara-sempai is awake! I'll just go warn him now." As Tobi began walking over to Deidara, both of Deidara's arms pointed towards him and he began to be dragged on the ground by some unseen force towards Tobi. "Oh God! No! Sempai! Wake up! Your arms are the ghosts! They're going to kill me! Or eat me! Or something!" Tobi shouted all this and proceeded to scream while backing away frightened.

Deidara's head jerked up and his arms fell limp, "Tobi! Shut up!" Deidara hollered. Pushing himself up from the ground and brushing off most of the dirt from his front he stood up. "Tobi, what in the world is wrong with you? Screaming like that while I'm sleeping? Wait a sec…did you drag me around in the dirt? Well, Tobi, did you?" Deidara demanded an answer.

"No, your arms did! The mouths on your hands talk when you're asleep! I'm so glad you woke up! One of them has a woman's voice, the other a man's voice!" Tobi said all this in a rush because he was still frightened.

"Oh…I forgot my hands are murderers…" Deidara said sarcastically. "My hands may talk but they can't make plans or move me around." Deidara continued as he walked back over to his place next to the fire. He lay back down, pulled his cloak over himself, and fell back asleep. Almost immediately afterwards the voices started again.

"Now he knows about us!" the female voice began.

"So, it sounded absolutely insane, he wasn't believed! Let's get him now!" the male voice replied enthusiastically.

Tobi climbed into a tree and sat on a low branch where Deidara's hands could not get him. He watched as Deidara's arms rose again, began swinging around blindly looking for him until they finally caught hold of where Tobi was and pointed in his direction. His heart skipped a beat and he yelped in alarm.

"How do we get up the tree?" the male voice asked when they had reached the tree.

"Same way we move around!" the female voice retorted sharply.

"Shit!" Tobi exclaimed. He knew this wouldn't end well no matter how it ended, either he or Deidara-sama would die and both ways the mission would be a failular. But maybe he could escape with his life and Deidara's life intact, if he could just run away. He climbed to a higher branch as Deidara began to crawl up the tree looking like a slug. He couldn't use his signature move on this opponent as they didn't have eyes.

The arms were getting closer to Tobi, they had reached the first branch at which point they got Deidara's legs to work also. It was wobbly at first but then Deidara lept at Tobi.

"Holy crap!" Tobi cursed as he jumped to a different tree, he refused to harm his Deidara-sempai. Suddenly Deidara was on the same branch as Tobi and was getting closer. Tobi backed away from the advancing blonde and fell off the tree tumbling head over heels like a kite towards the ground. When Tobi finally landed he hit his head on a tree root and fell unconscious.

"Yes, now we've got him!" the male voice cackled triumphantly. The figure of Deidara stooped over Tobi's motionless form. The female voiced hand covered Tobi's neck, with the eerie sound of teeth breaking skin, and then pulled away ripping out his throat causing blood to spill over. The male voiced hand went to Tobi's soon to be pulse less exposed arm and with a crunch left a mouth sized hole. The hands began eating defenseless Tobi in frenzy.

The next morning Deidara found himself draped over the lifeless, bloody body of Tobi. "OH! MY! GOD!" he gasped slowly. "He was right! Oh god!" He had stood up and backed away but now he fell to his knees crying. "Kohai! I'm so sorry for not believing you!" He screamed in anguish. Looking down at his bloodied body and hands he threw his arms up to the sky in frustration and pain; not knowing how or why this had happened.

"He was good," a female voice commented.

"Very good!" an enthusiastic male voice agreed.


	2. A night to die for

**So wow already on the second chapter. Let's get started then**

Chapter two: A night to die for

From Tobi's point of view

We had just finished building the frame for the fire at our rest site for the night. "Deidara-sempai, can you go over there for a moment?" I asked pointing over to a tree, I meant behind the tree, so I could start the fire without him knowing how. As Deidara-sempai walked away I lifted my mask and used one of my many fire jutsus. "Ok, it's safe for you to fcome back now." I said.

I watched Deidara as he walked over to the fire, then he proceeded to take off his shirt to reveal his chest with that stitched up mouth upon it. "Well, kohai, I'm going to bed. We've got to get up early to keep moving for the mission, hm." He said neglecting, as usual, to ask if I'd take first watch, just assuming I'd do it.

"Ok, sempai, I'll keep first watch, I'll wake you when it's your turn." I said somewhat angrily. I walked far enough away that the chill of the night would keep me awake.

After a time I began to hear some voices, I assumed they were other ninja so I searched the area around the fire since the voices sounded close to the fire. When I didn't find anyone I searched in the trees, although I doubted they'd be there. When I heard the voices below me I jumped down from the tree. But I could find nobody there; I thought I might be hearing things.

"Who's there?" I called out hoping for a friendly response. The voices had stopped once I landed. "Hello?" I called out in a stupidly frightened tone.

"I don't want to wait now!" I heard a male voice shout.

"We have to! It won't work right now!" a female voice growled.

"Who the hell is fucking there?" I shouted out like a coward. The voices ignored me and continued their argument. After a while I decided it had to be ghosts. "Shit! I have to wake Deidara-sempai and warn him, he's going to be so mad at me for waking him up!" I thought and then walked over to Deidara quickly, as I did the voices sounded like they were getting closer.

"How about we do it now?" I heard the male voice ask.

"Fine!" the female voice replied then continueing to talk she said, "On my count of three! OK…One…Two…THREE!"

Then out of nowhere Deidara-sempai's arms were flung up into the air and were spinning around quickly as if searching for something.

I remember thinking, "Oh good, Deidara-sempai is awake, I'll just go warn him now." Then both of Deidara-sempai's arms pointed straight at me. His body started being dragged towards me by some ghost or something. "Oh God! No! Sempai! Wake up! Oh God! Your arms are the ghosts! They're going to kill me! Or eat me! Or something!" I shouted then proceeded to scream.

Deidara-sempai's hear popped up and his arms fell down. "Tobi," he shouted. "Shut up!" He got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off his body. "Tobi, what in the world is wrong with you? Screaming like that while I'm sleeping? Wait a sec…did you drag me around in the dirt? Well, Tobi, did you?"

"No! Your arms did! The mouths in your hands talk when you're asleep! I swear it, and they were going to hurt me! I'm so glad you woke up! One of them has a woman's voice; the other's a man's voice!" I rushed this out.

"Oh…I forgot my hands are murderers…" Deidara-sempai said mocking me. "My hands may talk, but they can't murder or move me around." He went back to his spot by the fire and curled up falling asleep again.

I heard the voices talking about me this time, so I climbed up into a tree where I knew they wouldn't be able to get me. But once I got up the tree and was sitting in a comfortable spot I watched in horror as Deidara-sempai's arms rose and looked around for me. When they figured out where I had gone they crawled slowly over to the tree and began to argue for a few minutes about how to get me but still they made the slow ascent up the tree.

"Shit!" I gasped. I would die, Deidara-sempai would die, or we would both die and no matter how it ended the mission would be failed. I thought I might be able to run away but then they had reached the branch I had just left. They somehow managed to walk and then they jumped at me.

"Holy crap!" I cursed as I jumped to a different tree. Now Deidara-sempai was on the same branch as me. He started to corner me, and then I fell off the branch. As I spun in the air falling, I feared for my life, he'd surely kill me. Then everything went black.

Next thing I know I'm standing next to Deidara-sempai with his hands ravaging my now bloodied corpse.

The worst part is; I still love him, even after what he did. He took me in even when leader didn't force him to. I'm gonna miss him, but I can at least watch over him until I have to go.

**A/N Wow I just added a new twist to the story while typing this up. Dang, now I really do have to continue this story**


	3. Remorse

**A/N Here we are chapter three. I would love for you to R&R! I'm sorry for being so slow to update but I just got back to writing it yesterday and finished writing and typing it today, so here it is, I am doing some foreshadowing so if you could give me ideas on what should be in the next chapter that goes well with the last paragraph I'd love to hear from you. Thanks!**

**Chapter three: Remorse**

Deidara stood up, tears dripping from the edges of his eyes. "What have I done?" he whispered in a choked voice. He looked down at his hands again. Immediately Deidara got in his pack for some thread and needles. "I'm sorry; you've been my closest friends for years now, but…" Tears streamed down his face as the needle pierced his left hand at the edge of the mouth. "You've become possessed and hurt him!" He continued cutting through the skin with the needle looping the thread in circles to close the mouth. He tightened the thread gasping in pain and grief. He thought he heard a muffled protest as he tied off the stiches. Proceeding to the right hand he heard a snarl, he looked in wonder at the hand.

"How dare you!" the female voiced hand growled at Deidara. "How dare you turn against us! After all we have done for you! Tai and I saved you! You have no idea what that creature was going to do to you! It was using you! Don't you see?" She went from sounding furious to grievous to pleading.

"You have names?" Deidara asked ignoring the fact that 'she' was his hand and instantly thinking he must be crazy or in a genjutsu. "Wait! You've been conscious before last night?"

"Yes and yes. I am Kai. Please don't seal me! Please let me continue to help you! Just me! You don't need Tai; I'm the one who thought up all the plans!" The newly named Kai began begging Deidara to spare her.

"No." Deidara said gravely. "You killed him. I don't care if he was using me, I cared about him, and he cared about me." He stabbed the needle in his hand and grimaced at the pain. Ignoring the convulsions of the mouth he laced the mouth and was about to pull it tight when he asked 'her', "Any last words?"

"Please let me stay?" When Deidara started to pull the thread tight 'she' screamed, "SCREW YOU!" yet she did so in a very mournful tone that betrayed that she didn't mean it.

Deidara let his tears land on his bloody hands clearing paths of skin. Biting his lip and holding in a heavy sob, he clenched his fists and got up. "I need to bury him." he stated simply. Obviously he needed a shovel, so he somehow found one. After digging the hole, he gently placed Tobi's body in and arranged him nicely. Yet before he piled in the dirt, he took the man's mask off and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. "I'll miss him." Deidara whispered softly. He piled in the dirt, each shovelful saying something he would miss about the man or loved about him. "His wild unruly hair." Plop. "His childish ways." Plop. "His kindness." Plop. His strength." Plop. "His tenderness." Plop. And on until the hole was full.

After Deidara finished burying Tobi he was covered in dirt, he stumbled away to find a stream to wash away the dirt and blood. Once he reached a suitably sized stream he fell in face first. He tilted his head up to breath in a time and watched as the blood and dirt streaked through the flowing water and mixing together in places. After a while he got up with a grunt and took off his torn, soaked and still slightly bloody cloak. Shivering he took off the rest of his clothes to wash them off as he sat in the water to wash himself. Letting his hair down it moved to cover his face and hide the still grief stricken look on his face.

"He was mine, and I killed him." Deidara bemused as he placed his clothes on the bank, and slowly leaning back to lie in the water, his hair falling in and swirling around him. He closed his eyes letting water overcome him. That black shaggy hair, those clear blue eyes, that cute little nose, those straight ivory teeth set in a smile, that pale vulnerable neck. Deidara shot up, gasping, the tears running down from his bloodshot eyes mingling with the water. "That face…" he said gingerly touching his own cheek. "I'll never see it again." His hand fell to lap and his head fell forward. "No…" In a whisper. "No." Louder firmer. "NO!" A scream done standing in the stream, water dripping from his body filling in the contours of his physique, arms in the air, face to the heavens.

Deidara fell to his knees, crawled to the bank of the stream and slowly put his clothes on. Peering at his hands again he looked in the direction of where they had made camp the night before. "I need to get our stuff, hm. Finish the mission…Well, try to." he thought walking in that direction.

When Deidara got back to their camp, he glanced first at the mound of dirt that now covered Tobi's body. "I need to mark it, or say some words, hm." Deidara murmured with a confused undertone. Once he walked over to the mound, he placed Tobi's mask on top. "Te amo, mi dulcissmus Tobi. Dormis in pace." Deidara hesitantly declared.

After Deidara's makeshift ceremony for Tobi, he picked up both their packs and walked off into the forest alone with his thoughts.

**A/N So, how'd you like that? The phrases Deidara says are Latin meaning, "I love you, my sweetest Tobi. Rest in peace." So what should some of Deidara's thoughts be? I was thinking of memories of Tobi. If you think memories would be good, suggest memories. Thanks for reading, and now I ask you to review with ideas.**


	4. Harmless Thoughts Or Not

Chapter 4. Harmless Thoughts...Or Not.

I'm looking back at the campsite I had just abandoned. "I have to go on/  
I stated to no one in particular. "I'm gonna miss that boy, though. I wonder if Orichimaru could help me get him back. He is part of the mission…" I stupidly think aloud.

You see, the mission is to track down Orichimaru, and get him to help us catch the three tailed demon. I don't think it'd actually work, but Tobi, oh Tobi, he did, he actually said he knew it would. But now I have to go back to headquarters, get Sasori, then continue the mission. Sasori's gonna be so annoyed, and leader is gonna want to kill me. Although Sasori may be pleased that Tobi's out of the picture, since Sasori always thought telling Tobi my secret was a mistake.

'Cause my secret is really big, not even leader knows it. I'm really a chick, well the bottom half of me is anyway. I'm good at keeping it secret, and Tobi he would never tell, because we're in love. Now I'm not even acting like myself. Well, I'll get Tobi back; I'll find a way, hm.

I need him back, he completes me. I need to feel his arms around me. An image of us together flashes into my mind. His mask is off, as well as the bandage usually around his right eye, his arms are around my waist, he stands behind me, my hands are in his hair, his face nestled in my neck, my eyes closed in joy, a laugh escaping my lips as he kisses my neck making his way to my ear where he whispers, "I love you." The image dissolves as I gasp, Ireally truly felt that. Soon I am crying with my face in my hands.

That night I've gotten halfway back to headquarters. I set our things down, I need to make camp, this will be the first time I've done it without Tobi in over a year. But I can do it, hm. I'll even do it better than he would. I look for wood and easily find plenty, but how do I set it up, I forgot he always does it for me and lights it. I finally get the fire set up and lit. Then I grab what I think is my pack and open it. On top of everything there's a picture of us, I fall into that day. We had just gone on a successful mission; we had flown over the small village blowing up and burning everything in sight after we got the scrolls we were after. There we stood on one of my giant birds, smiling, looking at each other in a way that meant we'd have more fun that night, arms around each other.

I feel something really hot on my foot and open my eyes with a moan of pain, a piece of the fire wood had fallen over and hit my foot. I quickly move it away and back into the fire. I hug the picture, then set it down next to me, looking in the pack again I find a clay heart that I made for him. I remember it well, again I fall into a memory. This time I'm in my room, sitting on my bed with a board rolling out the clay. I slowly mold the clay into a heart shape, I kiss it and imprint a key hole in it. I then get up and look for Itachi around the house that is headquarters, I want him to cook the clay so I can give it to Tobi. Finally after looking around for over an hour and barely avoiding getting caught by Tobi several times, I find Itachi and barely convince him to fire it. Itachi glares at me and teases me asking if it's for Sasori. I told him to mind his own business and to just do his fire thing. Well, I get the heart cooked and then that night as Tobi and I sit hidden in a tree, me in his lap, I pull out the heart and key and give them to him. You should see the look on his face, well I wish I could, but he has his mask on, but the look in his eye, and the crinkle next to his eye tells me everything. He hugs me close, and then holds me in front of him he tells me that he loves it and that he loves me. I hear a twig snap, and I bolt back to the present. I look up and see someone standing in front of me.

He looks down at me, with his wide brown eyes, and his blood red hair, and his unaged face. Sasori no Danna looks down at me with those unwavering eyes of his that I just can't meet just now, "Brat, where'd that boy go to? He leave you? Figures I never trusted him." He says to me.

I gaze up at him with watering eyes. "He's dead." I say simply. Danna's eyes widen more, if that's even possible, and he sits down beside me. He puts his arms around me and pulls me in close, and then he looks down at me and asks what happened. I tell him my Danna my sad tale, he looks shocked but soon recovers, and says he'll help me get through this. I tell him about the mission to Orichimaru's and my plan to revive my Kohai.

"You want to do what?" Sasori gasps after I tell him my plan. I calmly repeat myself. "I don't know if we can do that, but we'll need the body just in case. I might know a way, but we'll need a life for a life." He tells me. He pulls me into him again and squeezes tight for a second.

That night I sleep wrapped in my Danna's loving embrace. I cry myself to sleep still; Sasori pulls me into his cloak and wraps it around us. "Deidara-kun, it'll get better. We'll find a way to get him back; I know how you feel about this. I just can't stand to see you so hurt." Danna croons into my ears, my arms around his neck, my face nuzzled in his neck. I slowly fall asleep as Danna whispers comforts into my ears. I dream that I am held by Tobi, as we lay in a patch of grass hidden in some bushes. I feel his lips caress mine, his hair so soft beneath my fingers, his hands gently grasping me by my waist. I gasp as he turns and whispers in my ear, "Deidara-kun, time to wake up." My eyes shoot open, as I extend a hand tentatively to my lips, I can still feel his loving touch on my lips, his tender grip on my waist. I look up and see my Danna standing there, his hand held out to me, an offering of assistance.

After I get up and have a quick breakfast with Danna, we set out to go to Tobi's and I's last campsite to get his body. "Deidara-kun, I know this will be hard to do, but we must." Danna says as we are traveling.


	5. Fading Seals

**From now all everything will be in Deidara's point of view. Thanks to my loyal reader Yuti-chan for reading and reviewing every chapter! Everyone please R&R!**

Chapter five Fading Seals

Traveling takes so much longer by foot than by one of my birds. Sasori no Danna is back in Hiruko as we travel, we have our cloaks and hats on. I look at my hands, the stitches are fraying, and I'll have to redo them soon. Maybe I'll just let them off the hook; I do need my hands to fight after all.

` "Sasori no Danna, should I unseal my hands?" I ask him as we walk along. Danna glances at me, and then at my hands, then he looks at the ground again. I begin to think he's not going to answer me that I barely see his stop.

"Deidara-kun, that is up to you. Although I know that you do need those mouths to fight with. It's going to be very hard for you to protect without them. Maybe try it and see what happens, maybe talk to them." He says calmly when he finished thinking about his answer.

"We need to stop then…" I say and stop abruptly. Sasori nods, I feel foolish since he had already stopped. I sit down with a small thud and shrug off my pack. I pull the sleeves of my cloak up and look at the palms of my hands again. I look up at Sasori again, he sees the fear in my eyes and gives me a look of encouragement.

I put a stitch to my teeth, bite, and pull viciously, wincing as it tugs violently at my skin eventually ripping one stitch out. Blood pours from the wound, I start licking it, after awhile the blood slows to a small trickle. I try again, this time grinding the thread with my teeth, chewing on it, I slowly break the thread and gingerly lead the thread out of my hand. I think this one is Tai, the male voice in my left hand. "Tai? Are you there?" I anxiously ask 'him'.

Silence, then "Deidara-sama?" A small frightened voice replies. I tell 'him' yes, it's me and that I need to talk to 'him'. "Is Kai there? She's gonna be mad. She's the one that said we should do it, I didn't really want to. She got me convinced that it was the right thing to do. I didn't think that creature would hurt you, not with how he treated us and you." 'he' confesses all this to me with a small shaking voice.

"Kai's still sealed, I wanted to talk to you first because I figured 'she'd' still be upset and I've never really talked to you before. 'She' told me 'she's' the one who planned it and tried to convince me too." I tell Tai. "And that _creature_ has a name, he's Tobi. You two killed him, and I'm going to get him back. I love him…" I added trailing off at the end.

Tai smiles, at least I think it's a smile 'he's' all scrunched up, "I know," 'he' says with a careful tone and adds, "So do I. He's so good to you, he protects you, he makes you happy, he makes you feel good, and he makes us feel good too." My hand turns pink like a blush, I wonder if my hands can blush? "You'd better release Kai before she gets any angrier." Tai breaks me out of my thoughts.

Tentatively I start to undo the stitches on my right hand. The mouth starts moving immediately as if 'she' knows what is happening already, I pull my hand back from my mouth and wait. I take a few deep breaths then begin again at gnawing through the thread. As soon as the cord is broken Kai moves again, rather violently, pulling at the stitches, loosening them. I unlace the seal and pull back from 'her' apprehensively.

"Oh! Deidara-sama! I knew you wouldn't leave me like that! You finally see that I can help you! I can protect you!" Kai gushes out. I stop 'her', 'she' notices that Tai is here too. "Oh," 'she' says disdainfully. "He's here too. Don't believe him! We had to do it!" Kai tries to convince me. I force 'her' to be quiet and close 'her'.

"If you ever and I do mean _ever_ do something like that again, I swear on…I swear on…I swear on _Tobi's soul! _I will destroy you if you _ever_ do something like that again!" I snarl at my right hand. 'she' seems to cower in fear. "You will help me get my Tobi back!" I snap at 'her'. "Or I will dig you out of my hand!"

"Deidara-kun, it's getting late. We should set camp soon." I hear Sasori break into my mind with his calm, collected voice. I look up behind me, that is where his voice is coming from, and see his hand on my shoulder and a worried look on his face.

I get up; plant a smile on my face and turn around to face my Danna. "Should I get firewood?" I ask before I see that he already collected some, set it up, and lit it. "Oh, okay. Do you want me to keep watch then?" I ask ashamed that I have neglected my Danna so long.

"No, we don't really need a watch now." Danna says. "Just lie down and go to sleep. I'll keep you safe no matter what." He tells me, and then lies down next to the fire.

I lie down too, next to Danna. I look in Tobi's pack, at the picture and the heart, I kiss and hug them then put them back. "I will get you back, my love." I whisper to the darkness around us. I think I hear his voice, saying that he will love me even if I fail.

The next morning I find myself and my Danna curled up together, our bodies entangled together, our faces mere centimeters apart, I put my hand in his hair, his soft crimson hair, and lay my head back down, close my eyes, and pull myself closer to him. I can feel his breath enter and leave his lips, I feel his chest rise and fall, and then I feel his arms tighten around me and hear him sigh in longing. Danna starts to disentangle himself from my body, but I tighten my hold on him, "Don't." I whisper, my eyes still closed. I feel Danna tense up, his body frozen in fear that I believe him to be No Kimi. "Sasori no Danna," I speak again. "Don't you dare move." I feel a breath released from his chest land on my lips. He gasps and I smile, I open my eyes and see my Danna staring at me shocked. "You make me feel safe; you make me feel good and happy. You know I still love you too."

I see Danna smile, "I love you still also. That's why I want you to get Tobi back." Danna replies. He tightens his hold on me then says, "We need to get going though."

Finally we get up, pick up our campsite, find a quick bite to eat, and then we continue to get Tobi. "Deidara-sama, I like him too." Tai says quietly.

"Deidara-sama, he's the one you need, not that _creature_." I hear Kai whisper. I force 'her' shut. I need them both, yet I don't know if I can have both, I need to bring Tobi back before I can figure that out. I don't let Sasori no Danna hear the longing as I sigh.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Really thanks! By the way no Kimi means my beloved in Japanese. Please review!**


	6. Finding No Nushi Finding my Lover

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate all the support I have received so far! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters in Naruto! They belong to Kishimoto-sensei! The *'s denote that there is the translation to the word at the bottom in the author's notes. When Zetsu is talking **this denotes white Zetsu and **this denotes black Zetsu, and **_this denotes both talking._ ** On a more serious matter, I am dedicating this chapter to my dog Angus who passed away while I was on a road trip, he was very sick.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter six: Finding No Nushi*

Its nightfall when we reach the river that I last saw no Kimi* at. I look for the blood trail I left. I can't see it even with the lens over my left eye, so I close my eyes and cover my ears, and then I take in a deep breath through my nose. Yes, I can smell his blood, I could always tell when he was hurt because I could always smell his blood, and it smells not just like blood but like him and the memories of healing him and bandaging him.

I see him, his cloak shredded and his body slashed all over, blood dripping down to pool at his feet. He smiles weakly, "Sempai-kun," I rush to him, terror squeezing my heart with its cold grip, tears gathering in my eyes. I know he hears a whimper sound from deep within me because he frowns. "Sempai? What's wrong?" He sees the worry in my eyes and looks down at himself, "Oh, this? Kisame caught me in his room." He smiles, shrugging it off with a twinkle in his eyes. I grab him and put my ear to his chest, there it is his heartbeat, as strong as ever. Later I wash his wounds and cover him in kisses and bandages.

I open my eyes and find myself digging at the mound holding my Tobi. Tears drip from my chin, I throw the dirt behind me, narrowly missing no Danna* several times. Soon I find myself clutching Tobi's damaged form to my chest. "Tobi no Kimi*! Tobi no Kimi! Please forgive me! I never meant to harm you! I love you so!" I cry out, tears landing on his face. I feel strong hands grip me and I look up to see Sasori no Danna* trying to pull me off Tobi no Kimi*. I pull myself and Tobi out of the hole, once done I let go and latch onto Sasori no Danna*.

"Deidara-kun, we have him now, we just need a sacrifice and then go to Orichimaru's for the scroll to do it. You will have him back soon enough." My Danna* says to me while rubbing my back and rocking me.

I soon fall asleep in his, but I know he holds me the whole night because I wake up still in his arms. I gently put my hands on his cheeks and gingerly put my lips to his. I see his eyes flutter open, and a blush colors his cheeks, when I don't pull away he moves one hand to my waist and puts the other on the base of my neck sliding his hand up into my hair, and kisses me. My heart skips a beat, before I throw myself into the kiss passionately.

We gasp for air after being connected like this for a while. "Dei-" Gasp. "Dara-" Gasp. "Kun!" Gasp. "We can't do this, you have Tobi." I lay my head on his shoulder. His heart beats very quickly, I can feel it.

"No Nushi*," I whisper so faintly that I scarcely believe him to hear me. I tilt my head to look at the side of his face, I cry as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Deidara-kun? What did you call me?" Sasori softly says. He pulls me back to look in my eyes; I look away and put my lens back on since he took it off when I fell asleep. He pushes my chin up so he can see me eye-to-eye. "Dei?"

I feel the heat of a blush cover my whole face as I squeak out. "No Nushi*…" I cover my face with my hands.

"But what did you mean?" He asks shaking me slightly. He looks anxious to hear my answer but also nervous. "What do you actually mean? I need to know!"

"My lover, my god, my master, my owner. Just pick one, I mean it all." I finally manage to let loose from my lips. I feel the heat again upon my cheeks and my heart flutters nervously.

"Why?" He shakily whispers. Tears slide down his face; I wipe them away with my sleeve and put my cheek on his own to try to feel how he does.

"I love you, I worship you. I learn from you every day, and my heart belongs to you. Does that satisfy you?" I whisper in his ear.

Sasori no Danna* nods and embraces me tightly "We still need to get Tobi back though." Danna* chokes out. "When we get him back, you will go back to him." Danna* says this mournfully. I feel like I'm teasing him, but I truly love him but I also love Tobi.

"Danna*, I owe him this mission. I killed him. I love you both." I tell him. Suddenly I see movement behind him with my lens. "Danna*," I hiss. "Get in Hiruko* now!" I jump up from his lap and land behind him. I look around for sever seconds and spot the movement again. I quickly take a picture of the person, and zoom in on the image. Shit! It's Zetsu! He'll try to get Tobi! "Sasori!" I scream. "Get Tobi! It's Zetsu!" I quickly stick my hand in my clay pouch, Kai takes a bite of clay and forms a bird which I send flying for Zetsu. I send a few more at him. "Katsu*! Katsu! Katsu! Katsu!" I scream setting off the birds, but Zetsu gets through and launches himself at me.

I scream as Zetsu lands square on top of me. "**Deidara**-chan!" Zetsu says looking my body over. I shudder feeling as if he knew my secret and was torturing me with it. "I don't want **your precious boy!" **Zetsu sneers at me. "I **want **_you! _You are in **so much** trouble with leader." I try to push him off but I can't. "You can't **escape!**" Vines begin to creep over my body and wind around me.

I thrash around ripping the growing vines. "Let me go!" I yell and then try to bite Zetsu's hand as he tries to quiet me. Zetsu then slams me back down banging my head in the process. "Zetsu!" I scream at the oversized shrubbery. "I'm going to bring Tobi back! I'm gonna get the mission done at the same time, un!" Now let me go, un!" Zetsu's face takes on a calculating look as he thought of how this could work out to his benefit.

"So you're on your way **to do** to finish the mission? And Tobi's gone?" He mused this aloud before glancing around and seeing Tobi's body. "**He's not gone! **He's dead! **I get credit for the mission then. And before I forget, your dog **died, Deidara-**chan. The one with the big head.**" Dark Zetsu cackled after he said this.

"Liar!" I scream as tears stream down my face. I knew Angus was sick; but he couldn't die. I've had him since he was a pup, my parents were still alive then. "Angus is alive!" I wail at Zetsu. I pull out of his grasp and try to walk away but fail and fall to my knees, I didn't even like the dog, but I loved him. "LIAR! Take it back!" I scream as I charge Zetsu having regained myself. Suddenly I feel invisible strings hold me back and roots grow aroung my legs stopping me. I scream and kick and throw my arms around.

No Danna* wraps his arms around me. "Deidara-kun, he was sick, you know that." I look in his eyes and see the pain I'm causing him. "Let's go get the sacrifice and the scrolls." We look into eachother's eyes for a minute before I nod and get up feeling the roots retract.

Danna* gets in Hiruko*, I pick up Tobi and we set off, Zetsu trailing behind.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this! Okay now for the translations! No Nushi means ****My lover, my god, my master, my owner****. No Kimi means my beloved. Danna means master. Katsu is what Deidara says to make his bombs explode. Hiruko is Sasori's outer puppet shell. Sempai is like someone's superior. Thanks again for reading, please review!**


	7. Unexpected Advances

**A/N: Wow, I'm already to my seventh chapter of this and it's only taken me what? Over a year? Sorry for the long wait, the school year became very hectic and I got busy. Then I got grounded from the computer. Well anyways enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Unexpected Advances**  
**Dei's POV I will do anything to get rid of this guilt of mine. That's what I think as I carry Tobi's body through the woods. I still need to find a sacrifice to bring him back. I do love him, but maybe I love Sasori more, hm.

Saso's POV I'm watching the poor child, xhe looks so mixed up, we need to find a sacrifice soon to end this constant maiming of hir heart. I love hir, but xhe loves him, we will never be together in the end. I changed myself so that I would not feel this kind of cruel punishment. So why do I feel like I have a knife slashing my innards?

Zetsu is still following us, he wants to see Dei-kun fail. We should be coming up on a village soon, there should be plenty of young children available to us. Dei should be excited to get his kimi* back; but he just looks anxious, as if he won't want to go through with it.

I can sense people nearby now. "Dei?" I say simply.

"Hm?" xhe murmurs. I hope that we can do this soon to end both of ours suffering.

"We need a way to trick someone into coming with us. We need them alive." I say emphasizing 'alive'. Zetsu looks somewhat disappointed as I look at him while saying this.

"There's a young girl nearby." Zetsu murmurs. He glances in the direction that he senses her in. "**I can get her.**" He then sneers. As he goes off to get her before either of us can object I look over at Deidara.

Xhe and I had once wanted to have a little girl of our own. I remember talking to hir about it one night. I rememeber the look on hir face when I asked; a look of shock and interest and perhaps even longing. "Have you ever thought of trying to have a baby, again?" I ask hir now. I cringe as I realize I said this aloud.

As I glance over I see hir stop and look at me with a look that could make Hidan want to go comfort hir. "Yes, I have." xhe says softly. "Tobi, he wanted a son. I wasn't sure if I wanted to have his child, it wasn't like when I was with you. When you asked I knew I wanted to; but when he asked I felt doubt." xhe look at me with longing and guilt.

I feel bad just for asking hir. I open my mouth to say something but my mind draws a blank and Zetsu returns anyways. He has a young girl bound with vines trailing behind him. She's gotten leaves and sticks in her brown hair from being dragged in the dirt, scratches on her face from brairs and bushes and puncture marks from the vines. "Let me go!" she screams thrashing about in her bonds.

I glare at Zetsu. "**You only said alive.**" he chuckles. "She did elude me for a while though."

"Let me go!" The girl screams again. I again glare at Zetsu who merely grins. "I know who you are!" The girl screams at us, this finally gets our true attention. We all look at her, she immediately stops thrashing around, her chest heaving from her efforts and her face red. She looks straight at me. "You must be the leader in this squad, correct?" She addresses me personally.

"That doesn't matter," I try to avoid growling this but I fail. "How do you know who we are? And who is it that we seem to be?" I ask more calmly now.

"You're Akatsuki." She says simply. "I know this because I am training to become a shinobi. You are S-ranked missing nin." She straightens herself so that she is sitting up.

"So who are you, hm?" Deidara asks the girl after a long silence.

"I am Leta; and I know where you can get a victim for whatever it is that you're doing." She carefully replies.

"Leta, hm?" Deidara states rather than asks. "That sounds oddly familiar, hm." Xhe thinks aloud. I look at Deidara thoughtfully and give hir a nudge. "Oh, hm. Right. We don't need a victim but a willing sacrifice." Deidara says in a rehearsed manner.

"A willing sacrifice?" Leta murmurs to herself. "I may know where a few of those are as well."

I glare at this girl; she glares right back at me with a piercing gaze of her pale blue eyes. "Either way you are going to die." I say to her in a cold tone. Behind her façade of bravery I can see the fear flash through her mind, her eyes betraying that quick glint of emotion.

"So be it; you're going to have an awfully hard time finding someone willing to die for criminals like you without me." She counters in an equally cold tone, but also with the preciseness of someone trying to bargain for their life.

Zetsu squeezes her again with his vines, the girl grunts from the pressure around her chest. "**I can easily find a victim** sacrifice. **We don't need you.**" Zetsu says while continueing to tighten his grip on her. Soon we hear a cracking sound coming from her as her ribcage gives way to the pressure.

She screams from the pain, which only allows the vines to constrict her chest farther. The three of us just watch in mild disinterest, as her face begins to change colors with the onset of suffocation. We watch until she passes out and shortly afterwards dies, her body going limp. Dei-kun cringes as Zetsu devours the young girls body. "Can we get on with this now?" I ask Zetsu pointedly.

In reply Zetsu begins to walk forward and into the woods. I glance at Dei-kun, xhe begins walking as well. I take a deep breath and let it out in a long slow sigh. Once Dei is a few feet ahead of me I follow after, watching hir walk. Xhe had hir cloak wrapped around Tobi's body and hir clothes hugged hir slim frame.

My eyes trail over hir body. Hir golden blonde hair ever tied up on the top of hir head, swinging with hir every step, the soft gentle curves of hir body unnoticeable if you don't know where to look, the swing of those hips I once had right to caress, and then there is hir butt, xhe has the cutest little butt ever. I remember when I was able to pull hir body to mine, feel hir heat, hear hir heartbeat, and know it was I who made it beat so heavily.

The last time I held that precious body to mine was before Tobi stole hir from me. I remember sliding my arms around hir waist as I pulled hir ever closer. Hir heart raced in anticipation, we lay on my bed xhe on top of me. Xhe had hir arms around my neck, blushing like a young girl who has just confessed their feelings for their first love. Xhe leaned in as I leaned up, meeting me in the middle with a kiss. Xhe pushed me down against the bed, an enticing smile upon hir lips. Xhe sat on top of me, hir legs straddeling my middle, hir hands on my shoulders. My hands still lay on hir waist, one hand made its way up to hir hair and undid the band holding it in place.

Hir hair cascaded down to cover hir bare shoulders. Xhe giggled, pushing hirself to hir knees xhe leaned in and kissed me, hir hair covering both our faces and hir rear end in the air. My hands slid from hir waist to hir rear, I held hir with a gentle loving grip. As xhe begins to kiss my neck tenderly I let out a low moan, "Oh, Dei…"

"Yes, hm?" I hear and jolt back to the present, my face burning redder than my own hair, my chest heaving, my heart racing. "Danna? Are you okay, hm?" I halt, my face reddening further as I realize I spoke aloud. "Did you want something, hm?" Dei-kun asks slightly irritated now.

"Uh…it's getting dark, don't you think we should stop for the night?" I fumble with these words trying to save face. "To plan and assess our resources, it's not like I need to rest or anything." I rush out these last few words.

Dei-kun looks up, "Hm, I guess you're right. This is as good a place as any to stop." Xhe decides. The three of us set up camp for the night. Once we eat and start to settle down for the night, Dei and I curling up together, we hear a loud crashing coming off from the side.

"Dammit!" I growl inwardly.

**A/N: Xhe is the gender neutral term for she/he and hir is the gender neutral for her/his. I need ideas for what is crashing towards them in the forest. Think any of you can help me? As usual thank you for all your kind words of encouragement, you are the reason I keep writing this and uploading! **

**Edit: Also this is my longest chapter so far! Yay!**


End file.
